


Бесприютная звезда

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sunshine (2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Retelling, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кто любит, тот любим (с)</p><p>AU в каноне фильма "Пекло".<br/>Обложка и иллюстрации Эстен Джальд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесприютная звезда

****  
"Доброе утро, Пегги. Как ты?  
На самом деле я не знаю, когда именно послание доберется до тебя, может быть, будет вечер, но, надеюсь, все равно добрый. Потому что мы почти на месте. Остается совсем немного, и миссия подойдет к решающей стадии, последнему шагу. Мы ждали два года, сейчас нетерпение почти осязаемо.  
На всем протяжении пути Мария так и не обнаружила никаких следов первой экспедиции. Не знаю, что это может означать, не хочу об этом думать, не хочу строить догадки о том, почему команда "Гидры" исчезла, а команда "Мстителя" продолжает засыпать и просыпаться, работать, жевать завтраки, искать хоть какой-то намек. Лучше помнить о том, что мы – последний шанс Земли, а значит, обязаны преуспеть, что бы ни остановило предшественников, верно?..  
…Но доброе утро. У нас здесь всегда утро, вечный рассвет, ярко-золотой, несмотря на строгий отсчет времени суток и график сна. Солнце приближается, закрывая собой все пространство панорамных иллюминаторов, светло и жарко – даже просто от света, несмотря на полную мощность щита, стоит только зайти в зал наблюдений. Это с Земли оно кажется крошечным и тусклым, здесь оно огромное и сияющее, и становится все больше и ярче, как будто само плывет навстречу, ждет, что его спасут. "Мститель" такой маленький рядом с ним. Но ничего, оно нас еще заметит.  
Системы жизнеобеспечения компенсируют жару с лихвой. И сейчас, когда я говорю тебе все это, вокруг даже прохладно. Как весной в парке, помнишь? Мы непременно погуляем там весной. Весна будет, Пегги. Подожди еще немного."

_Баки замирает на полушаге, прислушиваясь, босиком на металлическом полу у дальней переборки, гудят двигатели совсем близко, громко, как-то надсадно за серебрящимся защитным кожухом шумит мощная вентиляция. В техническом отсеке должно быть холодно, но Баки весь в поту, мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу и шее, зрачки расширены, он дышит часто и поверхностно, и руки дрожат от напряжения.  
Треск, перекрывающий шумы двигателей и воздуховодов, раздается отовсюду сразу, и Баки срывается с места, а за ним по пятам проваливаются перегородки, схлопывается внутрь себя пространство отсека. Осколки кожуха разлетаются картечью, дымно вспыхивает горючее, звенит и лопается сверхпрочное стекло бочек с охладителем, жидкость испаряется, не успевая разлиться, и золотой свет хлещет отовсюду, такой плотный, что оглушает и душит. И все, чего касается этот свет, перестает быть, обращаясь в раскаленное, ослепительно-белое ничто.  
Баки бегает очень быстро, но свет мчится за ним еще быстрее. Он не добегает до выхода._

Запуск произвели рано утром – в самый холодный час. Судить о времени суток иначе, чем по часам, было сложно уже тогда: даже в ясный полдень небо едва светлело вокруг мутного рыже-алого пятна угасающей звезды. Тускло блестел снег и лед, изрезанный лиловыми тенями. Под слоями зимнего обмундирования, теплого, хоть и парадного, Стиву было зябко. Стоя рядом с полковником Фьюри, командиром "Мстителя", он смотрел, как преувеличенно прямо стояли плечом к плечу Наташа и Бартон, которого он так и не выучился звать по имени. Как сжимал и разжимал кулаки замерзающий и злой Тони Старк, пытаясь хоть так согреть отмерзающие пальцы, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не нарушить торжественные проводы экипажа. В незнакомой женщине, державшейся подчеркнуто в стороне от Старка, Стив опознал Майю Хансен, сопоставив имя из списка членов команды с тонкой, несмотря на зимнее, фигуркой. Чуть дальше по правую руку от нее, наплевав на протокол, обхватив себя руками, переминался с ноги на ногу доктор Бэннер.  
Как и Старка – конструктора серии кораблей "Гоплит", венцом которой стал "Мститель", и создателя астробомбы, улетевшей к Солнцу на борту "Гидры", – Брюса Бэннера Стив знал только понаслышке. Но если Старк гремел на всю страну задолго до солнечного кризиса, а после него стал едва ли не самым известным человеком на планете, то о Бэннере Стив толком не мог сказать ничего, кроме имени, профессии и степени. Он смотрел на невысокого, плотного человека, чью фигуру зимняя военная форма, явно надетая впервые в жизни, делала почти квадратной, смотрел на широкое добродушное лицо, потупленные темные глаза, и живо представлял себе тщательно продуманное, идеальное, незыблемое спокойствие и располагающую обстановку психотерапевтического кабинета, приглушенный свет, мягкую мебель, вкрадчивый голос. Доктор Бэннер был земным в той мере, в какой таковым не являлся больше ни один из членов экипажа, и хотя ему доводилось работать с астронавтами, опыта полетов у него не было вовсе. Ему не следовало занимать место корабельного мозгоправа в космической экспедиции, которой предстояло продлиться полных четыре года.  
На этот раз учли все, особенно то, что могло бы хоть с сотой долей вероятности стать причиной крушения "Гидры". Детище целой группы европейских ученых и инженеров под руководством Иоганна Шмидта, первый корабль получил свое название из-за того, что весь состоял из множества изолированных друг от друга капсул – голов, оборудованных всем необходимым, включая автономные системы жизнеобеспечения и мощные солнечные забрала. Любая голова "Гидры" в случае катастрофы превращалась в полноценный эвакомодуль, могла отделиться и отправить своего обитателя на безопасное расстояние: прочь от звезды, к границе мертвой зоны, откуда можно было как минимум послать сигнал бедствия, но главное, двигаться навстречу предполагаемым спасателям. К Земле.  
Стив мог бы понять, если бы эвакуировались не все и часть экипажа осталась на теле "Гидры", чтобы все-таки попытаться направить к цели груз: ядерную бомбу, способную, по расчетам, запустить обратный процесс и разогреть Солнце заново. Но сигнала бедствия никто так и не услышал. Корабль просто исчез на подлете к звезде, и дневник капитана Пирса, предсказуемо оборвавшийся на дате, когда пропала связь, не содержал в себе никаких намеков на причины исчезновения, вынуждая оставшихся на Земле выдвигать гипотезы, вычислять вероятности – и пытаться предугадать невероятное, чтобы максимально обезопасить вторую экспедицию. Поскольку третьего шанса уже не было.  
В отличие от "Гидры", "Мститель" был капсулой внутри капсулы: цельное металлическое тело корабля было сделано максимально компактным, чтобы вместить в себя экипаж из восьми человек и все, что им потребуется в течение почти пяти лет полета.  
Стив бездумно смотрел на пустое поле за пределами ограждения: там узкой шеренгой стояли журналисты. Он успел молча удивиться тому, как подобрался экипаж "Мстителя": почти ни у кого ни семьи, ни родных. Если и с этой миссией не все будет гладко – некому горевать.  
А затем он увидел Пегги: прямую, закутанную с головы до ног алую фигурку, надвинутый капюшон с заиндевевшим мехом, ворот, поднятый до самых глаз, лыжная маска от ветра. Стив вздрогнул. Он не смог бы объяснить, как узнал ее. Она стояла неподвижно у самой сетки, глядя – он не сомневался – на него. И неясно было, теплее ли должно стать от ее взгляда или наоборот.  
Поднимались в челнок почти бегом, надеясь оттаять внутри. Форма впервые в жизни казалась такой неудобной. В легком скафандре его знобило начиная с запуска и до самой орбиты, где ждал «Мститель». Стив чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, пытался представить, как Пегги отворачивается, уходит, садится на снегоход и едет домой, – и не мог. Ощущение взгляда холодом жгло затылок.  
От формы, а после и от какой бы то ни было строгости в одежде они избавились через две недели полета, раз и навсегда предпочтя удобство дресс-коду. Через три – уже ходили по камбузу босиком, кто в чем, и единственными, кто соблюдал тщательность в одежде, оставались доктор Бэннер, цеплявшийся за земные привычки, и капитан Фьюри, вынужденный выходить на видеосвязь каждые несколько дней на начальной стадии миссии, когда прямая связь была еще возможна.  
Через месяц Стив наконец заметил, что успел отрастить бороду, с ожесточением сбрил ее и состриг неопрятно закрывшие лоб волосы. Только для того чтобы вскоре обрасти заново.  
– Ты слишком много времени проводишь в техническом отсеке, – улыбнулась ему Мария, комментируя дикарский вид. – Даже я не ношусь так с навигационным оборудованием.  
Завтраки на "Мстителе" всегда готовила она: появлялась на камбузе раньше всех, с явными следами бессонницы в запавших, поблескивающих глазах – снова слушала свою космическую музыку, – и бралась за консервы. Однажды Майя принесла из кислородного сада два помидора и несколько огурцов, и они устроили пир. Неважно, что овощи были водянистыми и безвкусными, несмотря на уход и удобрения: Майя относилась к саду, как мать-наседка к ребенку.  
– Ботаники, – мечтательно вздыхал Старк, провожая ее темным взглядом всякий раз, когда она проходила мимо.  
Стив видел, как обижают ее слова и взгляды, но до поры не подозревал, что эти двое были знакомы. Может, поэтому Майя так редко появлялась в блоке связи с Землей, где чаще всего можно было застать Старка.  
– Поберегись, – напутствовала его Мария, как-то по-особенному громко стуча банками и тюбиками за кухонным столом. – Ботаники не только по лесам бродят.  
Она послала его сразу и далеко, а Бартон и Наташа слишком мало времени проводили порознь, чтобы можно было чего-то не понять, но Тони, черт бы его побрал, просто не мог успокоиться. Вел себя так, словно все было организовано исключительно для его увеселения и удобства, а он – космический турист, заплативший кучу денег за возможность по дюжине раз на дню выворачиваться наизнанку от перепадов искусственной гравитации.  
Возможно, на Земле он и был для кого-то своим парнем, шумным, подвижным, беспокойным, тем более что его интеллект не делал его занудой. И где-то через полтора года после начала миссии Стив все же застал Майю выходящей из каюты Старка в совершенно неурочное время.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, в команду "Мстителя" он со своими шуточками, заигрываниями и прочим отчаянно не вписывался.  
А может быть, дело было и не в Старке вовсе. Скорее всего, не в нем.  
До ближайшего праздника было еще полно времени, и свежих овощей на столе не наблюдалось. Стив не пытался помочь Марии, с первой попытки уяснив, что к помощи с готовкой она относилась как к оскорблению. Он и сам, когда была его очередь орудовать на камбузе, не любил чужих рук и взглядов.  
– Я механик, – он пожал плечами. – Где еще мне быть.  
Двигатель – сердце "Мстителя", и рядом с этим сердцем Стив проводил все время, которое не уходило на сон и еду. Если он не молотил грушу в крохотном спортзале и не бегал, как сумасшедший, на измочаленной беговой дорожке, – он смотрел на перемигивание сигналов на приборной панели, как на изысканный танец, как на лампу на столе гипнотизера, не моргая до рези в глазах; ежечасно проверял уровень охладителя и состояние топлива, подкручивал одни и те же несколько особенно капризных болтов на ступенчатых переборках, по которым только и можно было добраться до основной части энергосети и центрального процессора.  
– Ты старпом, – серьезно ответила Мария. – Будь с командой.  
Спалось с каждой неделей все хуже.

****  
"Здравствуй, Пегги. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке, все хорошо, насколько может быть все хорошо сейчас. Господи, надеюсь, ты слышишь меня.  
Когда мы улетали, температура опустилась до минус девяноста четырех, и прогнозы были не самыми радужными. Скоро все изменится. Солнце еще живо, наше дело лишь разбудить его. Это ощущается так ясно, что даже странно. Чем ближе мы к нему, тем жарче вокруг: иногда слышно, как скрипит обшивка, хотя "Мститель" полностью компенсирует разницу температур. Похоже на звуки, раздающиеся будто бы ниоткуда в стенах старого дома. Корабль и есть наш дом, не знаю, как скоро по возвращении перестану думать о нем, говоря "домой". Конечно, может быть и так, что вовсе не начну, но маловероятно.  
Помню, как на Земле стены и крыши трещали от мороза в первое лето солнечного кризиса.  
О том, что запуск прошел удачно, ты узнаешь через восемь минут после него: именно столько свет идет до Земли от Солнца. Мы зажжем его снова, и через восемь минут зима закончится.  
Отсюда все выглядит иначе, Пегги. Абсолютно все. Не знаю, как это видишь ты, и думаю, в этом все дело. Мне жаль, Пегги, мне так жаль."

_Пегги бледна, как мел, ни следа, ни намека на ее обычный легкий персиковый румянец, и смотрит она так, что Стиву делается трудно дышать, как в те времена, когда он был мелким и насквозь больным мальчишкой и чуть что начинал задыхаться. Пегги смотрит на него и на Баки, и ладонь Баки соскальзывает с затылка Стива. На губах еще чувствуется вкус пива, которое он пьет. Баки облизывает губы и отстраняется, и, подмигнув ему, садится обратно на свое место. Между ними лежит на боку пустая бутылка: горлышко показывает куда-то между Стивом и Пегги.  
Звонко смеется Наташа, смеется и аплодирует, а потом хватает ошалевшую Пегги и смачно целует, размазывая помаду.  
– Учитесь, мальчики! – заявляет она и облизывается, Баки, сверкнув глазами, тянет ее к себе на колени и уже не отпускает до конца посиделок.  
Баки и Наташа расстанутся через месяц. Через полтора месяца в академии появится Бартон, и, глядя на него, Стив не то во второй, не то в третий раз в жизни захочет разбить чей-то нос, напав первым.  
А Пегги съезжает из квартиры Стива на следующий день. Пятое июля, жарко, она собирает вещи, и солнечная пыль танцует над пустеющими полками. Она выкатывает чемодан к лифту, ничего не говоря, глядя мимо, и это так на нее не похоже, что он тоже теряет все слова: вопросы, объяснения, оправдания. Это просто дурацкая шутка, Пегги. Баки перебрал, Пегги. Почему ты так реагируешь, Пегги. Лучше бы он спросил себя, почему сам отреагировал так, что только слепой бы не заметил.  
Это их последнее теплое лето. Последнее лето перед тем, как солнце начинает умирать._

В начале пятого месяца полета, на исходе вторых суток без сна, Стив обронил гаечный ключ в открытый бак с охладителем и чуть не остался без руки, машинально сунувшись подобрать его.  
От кончиков пальцев до локтя кожа мгновенно посинела, сделавшись мертвенного, темного, густого оттенка: разбавленный черничный сок, скользнуло по краю сознания. Черный контур татуировки – пятиконечная звезда на плече – вспух уродливым шрамом. Стив еще успел вскрикнуть, прежде чем адская боль ушла и пропала вообще всякая чувствительность, а сама рука до плеча сделалась каменно-твердой и тяжелой. Только тогда он сообразил испугаться. Он сунулся в охладитель меньше чем на секунду, запредельно холодный ключ теперь валялся на полу рядом с баком и медленно оттаивал, осыпаясь мокрыми льдинками конденсата. Стив повалился на пол, ожесточенно растирая предплечье. При мысли о том, что рука может отмереть, его трясло.  
После этого он впервые оказался в земной комнате – Бэннер решил отчего-то, что здесь не обойтись без экстренного средства психологической помощи. Самое обидное, что Фьюри был с ним согласен. От Стива смысл и назначение комнаты неумолимо ускользали, вызывая лишь более сильное стремление справиться с собой самому. Другое дело, что получалось у него не слишком хорошо.  
Волны надвигались на каменную преграду пирса и разбивались одна за другой, неустанные, мощные, бессильные, окатывая холодными солеными брызгами стоящих на самом краю. Воздух звенел от веселого визга всякий раз, когда очередной вал ударялся о камень и вода взмывала выше ограждения прозрачной завесой, сквозь которую белое осеннее солнце казалось чуть зеленоватым.  
Стив стоял чуть поодаль, и брызги, долетавшие до него, были не так обильны. Море оседало невесомой солью на губах, холодя скулы и ладони, шумело низко и сильно, ритм ударов о пирс приходился на каждый третий удар сердца.  
Каждый четвертый. Шестой. Десятый. Сердце частило все сильнее, и с этим Стив не мог поделать ничего. Солнце горело сквозь сомкнутые веки ярко-красным. Облизав губы, он ощутил на них соль.  
Вода, попадавшая на левую руку, была почти горячей, а это значило, что один или несколько микрораспылителей, встроенных в голостену земной комнаты, начали перегреваться. Он мог бы даже назвать, какие именно: достаточно было, сосредоточившись, припомнить план их размещения. Стив знал корабль до последнего винтика.Это не помогало. За голостеной доктор Бэннер подавил обеспокоенный вздох, и картинка сменилась: открыв глаза, Стив замер.  
Здесь тоже светило солнце, рассветное, розовое, делающее воздух теплым и прозрачным, бросающее на влажный асфальт длинные лиловые тени.Неотъемлемый атрибут психотерапии, почти забытое за десять лет зрелище для землян,солнце сверкало в стеклах домов и на мокром асфальте улиц, в автомобильных зеркалах и стеклах чужих очков. Стив озирался, стараясь не торопиться. Как если бы любое неосторожное, резкое движение могло спугнуть и заставить исчезнуть раннее майское утро в Бруклине.  
Потом он снова закрыл глаза. Бруклин возвращался не один, слишком многое тащил за собой, и что бы ни двигало доктором Бэннером, когда он выбрал для терапии именно это, здесь он явно дал маху, потому что…

_Хэллоуин.  
Баки смотрит с улыбкой в глазах, уже не свысока, как раньше, они сравнялись в росте, и Стиву кажется, что он видит тень одобрения в глазах друга, одобрения – и отчего-то беспокойства. Баки – вампир, у него подведены глаза и зачесаны назад темные волосы, проведенное у родственников в Европе лето оставило кожу бледной, как по весне, а рядом с ним…  
– Наташа, – представляет он невысокую рыженькую девушку. Та выглядит, как оживший пин-ап-постер, если, конечно, пин-ап бывает зловещим. И рядом с нею Баки выглядит таким счастливым, что как будто светится изнутри. Если долго смотреть не моргая – глаза начинают слезиться.  
– А это Стив, солнышко, – говорит Баки, наклоняясь к ней.  
Стив кивает Наташе, смотрит в прозрачные зеленые глаза и ищет взгляда Баки, но тот тоже глядит на нее.  
Баки и Наташа не отходят друг от друга ни на шаг, хотя она не кажется стеснительной, с удовольствием притягивает взгляды, говорит по-английски почти без акцента, и только время от времени в низком грудном голосе слышится странное, но приятное легкое придыхание. Стив смотрит на нее чуть пристальнее, чем это было бы прилично, но она красива, а Баки просто сияет, обнимая ее. У нее большие глаза и яркие губы, такие же мягкие на вид, как у Баки, так что, когда они целуются – долго, часто, с трудом отрываясь и недоуменно глядя по сторонам, – Стиву невозможно хочется рисовать их обоих. Это значит – они подходят друг другу. Это значит – все идет как надо._

– Верните волны, – попросил Стив и почти почувствовал, как укоризненно покачал головой Бэннер с той стороны голостены.  
Но картинка сменилась мгновенно.  
Волны бились о пирс с ужасающей и восхищающей силой – прозрачные, зеленые, сверкающие брызгами на ярком холодном солнце. Стоять на краю пирса было небезопасно, но отсюда, с нескольких шагов, было видно, как пенится и взлетает в мощном порыве большая вода, и, разбиваясь, обдает все вокруг быстро высыхающими каплями. Соленые брызги оседали на коже, когда Стив подставил лицо и закрыл глаза, впитывая яркий свет, алый под веками, и слушая грохот моря.  
Два распылителя барахлили.

_Баки ошалело смотрит на левую руку, поднеся ладонь к глазам. В гладкой металлической поверхности отражается его физиономия, искаженная рельефом искусственных мышц.  
– Ну и кто объяснит мне, что за хрень тут творится? – спрашивает он напряженно, громко.  
Стив предупрежден о возможных трудностях. Баки провел без сознания месяц после аварии. Возможна контузия. Возможна амнезия. Глухота. Все что угодно.  
– Баки, – осторожно спрашивает он, – ты помнишь аварию?  
Тот закатывает глаза.  
– Я много чего помню, придурок, – говорит он. – Я спрашиваю, что на мне делает эта жестянка.  
Положение пытается спасти вошедшая медсестра.  
– Доброе утро, сержант Барнс, – приветливо, чересчур широко улыбается она. – Вы находитесь под опекой департамента здравоохранения минобороны. Ваш протез уникален – последнее слово техники, в нем предусмотрено все. Прямая связь с ЦНС, датчики тепла, мелкие моторные функции, даже тактильные сенсоры. К весу вы привыкнете, как только восстановится мышечный корсет. Вам повезло, гражданским таких не ставят.  
Баки смеется. Хохочет, запрокинув голову, ржет, как ненормальный, Стив успевает испугаться, медсестра – тоже, но потом Баки успокаивается, хоть и с трудом, и, продолжая хихикать, кивает:  
– Повезло. Повезло, блядь. Я вообще везунчик._

****  
"Привет, Пегги, это снова я.  
Сегодня выяснилось, что волны помех, исходящие от Солнца, сильнее, чем мы думали, и в мертвую зону "Мститель" войдет раньше, чем предполагалось. Это штатная ситуация, незначительное отступление от плана. Это значит, что ты не сможешь ответить на мое сообщение, если вдруг захочешь на него ответить... Нет, я не это хотел сказать. Копи слова до следующей связи, я так хочу услышать тебя на пути домой.  
Закругляюсь, тут уже очередь выстроилась. Особенно усердствует Старк, весь наш научный отдел в одном лице. Чтобы сказать хотя бы по паре слов всем своим подружкам, ему одному потребуются целые сутки. Он по-прежнему меня раздражает, сейчас даже сильнее, чем в первые недели полета, и это абсолютно взаимно, судя по всему. Но он гений в своей области… Во всех своих областях, и с ним приходится мириться.  
Много с чем приходится мириться. Всем нам.  
Передавай привет Сэму, Пегги. Увидимся через пару лет."

Письма уходили вникуда. Наговаривая на камеру слово за словом, минуту за минутой, Стив отсылал сообщения исправно, регулярно, каждую неделю – без ответа и без особенной надежды его получить, просто ради того, чтобы помнить: ему еще есть куда писать. С этой же целью, как он подозревал, Мария писала матери длинные послания, просиживая в связной рубке по полчаса, а Майя изредка бросала короткие, как экстренное оповещение, ролики сестре, которую никогда не видела: она обмолвилась об этом случайно и с тех пор отчего-то стеснялась смотреть Стиву в глаза.  
Наташа и Бартон писали друг другу – на старые, земные адреса, не включавшие ни позывных, ни координат "Мстителя": всякий раз по очереди прокрадывались в рубку, и пока один заходил туда, второй непременно был на мостике, или в своей каюте, или был чертовски занят чем-нибудь еще на максимальном отдалении от блока связи.  
Старк писал бесчисленным подружкам и своей помощнице. Стив слабо представлял себе женщину, способную вынести Тони на расстоянии ближе пары миль, но она существовала, носила странное прозвище Пеппер и отвечала на каждое сообщение. Стив запрещал себе думать об этом и о молчании Пегги, пока в день пересечения границ мертвой зоны Тони не оказался тем самым членом команды, на котором связь с Землей прервалась. Старший помощник и капитан должны были оказаться в рубке последними: сразу после него.  
Стив поначалу просто негромко поинтересовался, куда же ему теперь писать, уж не на "Гидру" ли. Он так и не понял, что на него нашло, просто в какой-то момент осознал, что они катаются по полу, покрывая друг друга синяками, и у Старка слишком крепкие кулаки для человека с таким количеством дипломов. Впрочем, Стив тоже в долгу не остался. Фьюри вмешался вовремя, но Стив все равно получил от него полновесный выговор и жесткий приказ сейчас же отправляться на расправу к Бэннеру.  
"Вся команда смотрит на тебя, возьми себя в руки. И, Роджерс! Подстригись."  
Остальные действительно то и дело смотрели на него – чем ближе к Солнцу, тем дольше, пристальнее, страннее. Чаще всех он встречался глазами с Наташей, и она быстро отворачивалась. Стив видел, что ресницы у нее мокрые, но продолжал ловить на себе ее взгляд, и понимал, почему, но все никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.

Глядя на плещущее за пределами корабля бескрайнее море яркого красного золота, никак нельзя было предположить, что оно способно померкнуть, тем более – исчезнуть.  
– Джарвис, – позвал Стив. – Светофильтры на максимум.  
Старк стоял спиной ко входу в зал наблюдений, заложив руки за спину, и глядел в панорамное окно. Стив прикрыл глаза ладонью; черный силуэт расплывался, дрожал, как будто объятый огнем.  
– Отмена, Джарвис, – ровно произнес Тони.  
Стив подошел ближе.  
– Не могу перестать думать, – сказал Тони, не оборачиваясь, – почему оно, такое горячее, сильное, не греет ни черта вокруг себя. Нет, оно, конечно, уже раскалило обшивку "Мстителя" и мы не расплавились только благодаря термоизоляции щита, но ты же понимаешь, о чем я, Роджерс.  
Стив понимал.  
– Похоже, я все-таки расплавился, – сказал он. – По крайней мере, то, что должно было быть моим самоконтролем.  
– То, что происходит, – продолжил Старк, как будто не слыша его, – в принципе невозможно. Масштабы не те: Солнце не может остывать так. Смерть звезды занимает миллионы лет, но сказаться на Земле это должно было куда резче. У меня полное ощущение, что мы существуем в реальности неверной изначальной предпосылки. Вот что действительно меня беспокоит: сколько еще неверных исходных точек, о которых мы не знаем?  
– Ты ученый, – пожал плечами Стив, гася снова поднимающееся раздражение. Придя сюда, чтобы попросить прощения за свою несдержанность – не столько по наказу доктора Бэннера, сколько по собственному устремлению, – он не ждал долгого разговора.  
– Я физик, – парировал Тони. – Математик, кибернетик. Конструктор, в конце концов. Сейчас ты скажешь, что физика – та же лирика, только непонятных слов больше, но при всей прелести теории мне неуютно на территории домыслов и допущений.  
– Мне тоже, – кивнул Стив.  
– Тогда будем считать, что ты извинился. Порадуем доктора Бэннера.  
Что-то в голосе Старка заставило Стива напрячься, он уже хотел было задать вопрос, когда Тони вдруг настороженно, быстро отвернулся от него, темный взгляд сделался из усталого цепким и внимательным. И вопросы Стиву не понадобились, он и сам услышал.

Звук расходился по кораблю волнами: старая японская песенка, вроде бы детская, если бы не что-то холодное, смутно неприятное, сквозившее в повторяющемся раз за разом отрывке мотива. Мелодия была не просто знакомой; она беспокоила почти до нервической дрожи, повторяющиеся несколько тактов звучали как заевшая пластинка на древнем граммофоне, готовая треснуть. Тонкий голосок пел без слов.  
Стив редко вслушивался в то, что транслировалось по всему "Мстителю" в дни открытых аудиотек. У всех членов экипажа была с собой обширная подборка любимых треков, возвращавших мыслями на Землю, не дающих забыть о ней – и о конечной цели их путешествия. Стив знал, что Наташа любит электронную музыку, Старк – тяжелый рок, Бартон – техно, и понятия не имел о пристрастиях Фьюри, не загрузившего свой плейлист в общий доступ. Но смутно знакомые и незнакомые голоса и мелодии чаще всего сливались для него, любившего кантри-блюз и глубокое ретро, в однообразный шум.  
Но этой мелодии ни в чьем плейлисте быть не могло. Она звучала неровно, то угасая почти до грани слышимости, то нарастая, но все время повторяясь. Тони и Стив переглянулись. Видимо, с лицом у Стива было что-то не то, потому что Старк вопросительно поднял брови:  
– Роджерс?  
Стив припустил к мостику так, что Тони едва поспевал за ним.  
– Клинт, выруби музыку, у меня от нее мурашки по коже… – ежась, просила Наташа, когда они переступили порог камбуза, услышав идущие оттуда голоса: здесь уже собралась вся команда.  
– Это не я! Кстати, намерен возмутиться: сегодня моя очередь быть для всех вас диджеем, а это...  
– Джарвис? – позвал Фьюри.  
– Я знаю, что это за звук, – сказал Стив, прежде чем успел отозваться бортовой компьютер.  
Фьюри тенью возвышался над столом, за которым остальные сидели, обнимая чашки кофе. Он посмотрел на Стива в упор, понимающе и мрачно.  
– Это сигнал бедствия, – произнес Стив, чувствуя, как каждое слово камнем ложится на плечи, – с борта "Гидры".  
Наташа побледнела, бросила взгляд на Стива и быстро отвернулась.  
– Этого не может быть, – сказала Майя, и Бэннер повернулся к ней. – Первая экспедиция пропала пять лет назад. Неужели они до сих пор живы?  
– Джарвис, отследи местонахождение источника сигнала, – приказал Фьюри.  
Над столом зависло голографическое изображение: крохотная точка, зависшая на месте, чуть в стороне от необъятно огромного бока золотой сферы.  
– Исходя из полученных данных, – начал Джарвис, – сигнал поступает…  
Слабо светящаяся линия поплыла от черной точки "Мстителя" прямо к сфере, минуя более крупное темное пятно: Меркурий. И замерла на самой границе золотого, чуть пульсируя.  
– Они почти добрались, – зачарованно произнес Бэннер в полной тишине камбуза.  
Мария хмуро разглядывала путь прохождения сигнала.  
– Их не было слышно из-за магнитных помех, – вздохнула она задумчиво. – Пока мы не вошли в мертвую зону и не оказались на теневой стороне Меркурия, который сыграл роль антенны.  
– Если бы не это, их вообще бы никто не услышал, – эхом отозвалась Майя, и ее передернуло.  
Детский голосок ввинчивался в мозг сквозь разговор. Стив поймал черный взгляд Фьюри.  
– Джарвис, отключи звуковое сопровождения сигнала, – раздался его голос. – Продолжай наблюдение.  
Музыка смолкла, но в ушах Стива еще звенели повторяющиеся такты легкой мелодии, вверх и вниз по нотному стану.  
Фьюри обвел команду пристальным взглядом единственного глаза. К удивлению Стива, голос подала Майя.  
– Если корабль цел, то, возможно, цел и экипаж, или часть экипажа, – сказала она. Она смотрела прямо на Стива, как и Наташа, Бартон, Мария… Стив сжал зубы и уставился в пол. – Причина их бедствия – не в недостатке кислорода, хотя запасы пищи и воды не рассчитаны на такое количество времени.  
– Кислородный сад мог быть уничтожен, – парировал Тони. – Мы не слышали ни Пирса, никого из команды, только сигнал SOS. Мы не можем знать, живы ли они.  
Стив вздрогнул. Взгляд Старка ощущался остро, как сигаретный ожог.  
– Но разве мы вправе не попытаться это выяснить? – спросил Бэннер, и Стив физически ощутил, как все тут же уставились на него. Кроме Фьюри.  
– У нас достаточно топлива для маневра, – сказал Стив как можно ровнее, продолжая глядеть под ноги. – Но отход от графика может поставить под угрозу миссию в целом. Наша основная задача – доставить груз.  
В отсеке как будто стало холоднее на несколько градусов. Наташа вздрогнула, пряча лицо за плечом Бартона.  
– Продолжая движение прежним курсом, через какое время мы окажемся в зоне видимости «Гидры», Джарвис?  
– При сохранении скорости расчетное время двадцать пять часов, сэр, – ответил компьютер.  
– За это время нам необходимо принять решение, – веско сказал Фьюри. – Роджерс прав, наша первейшая задача – доставить груз, поэтому решать будет тот, кто наиболее компетентен в вопросах груза, находящегося на борту "Мстителя" и, возможно, сохранившегося на "Гидре". Наш физик.  
Старк выругался – тихо, но так грязно, что в любое другое время Стив одернул бы его.  
Таким опустошенным он чувствовал себя только в день, когда в назначенное время "Гидра" не вышла на связь.

****  
_Голос Баки срывается на крик, и смотрит он так, что Стиву делается не по себе.  
– Меня рано списывать, Стив!  
– Бак. Никто не списывает тебя. Но на полное восстановление нужно время, ты еще не оправился…  
– Я здесь уже почти месяц, и за это время ты мог бы выдумать что-нибудь более правдоподобное, приятель. Рука работает, мозги тоже, я прошел все эти чертовы тесты, все задания выполнил... Смотри, я даже ходить могу сам! – Баки нарочито нелепо взмахивает руками, протез на подъеме взлетает чуть выше, чем правая рука. Чуть-чуть. – Так какого черта? Это мой корабль, мой, ты понимаешь? Я знаю этот двигатель, я его с закрытыми глазами соберу. Он мне снится. И что, я останусь тут, смотреть, как все вокруг подыхает? Получать пенсию, а потом тихо замерзнуть насмерть в собственной постели? Я – хочу – быть – там! – он осекается, взгляд из отчаянного делается подозрительным, злым. – Или ты уже знаешь, кто полетит вместо меня? Может, ты? – глаза Баки сужаются, он понижает голос. – Скажи, что ты не просил для себя назначения, Стив, иначе я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.  
– Нет, Баки, – говорит Стив. Так оно и есть: он не просился на "Гидру". Не успел. – Но это не значит, что я не хотел бы, чтобы ты остался. – Он старается говорить твердо, и хватка на плече – ох и жесткая же она теперь, эта хватка – ослабевает, Баки, извиняясь, проводит ладонью вниз по руке. –Никто не знает, успешной ли будет миссия "Гидры".  
– Я знаю, этого достаточно.  
Стив вздыхает. Баки смотрит хмуро и упрямо, весь как его левая рука. Железный. Стиву это всегда нравилось – раньше. Сейчас, вспоминая прозрачные, бесстрастные глаза капитана Пирса – героя, ветерана, миротворца, отдавшего земным войнам и космическим испытаниям большую часть жизни, – он понимает, что отпустить Баки в этот полет будет еще сложнее, чем смириться с невозможностью полететь самому. Потому что Пирс приведет "Гидру" к Солнцу, чего бы это ни стоило. Кого бы это ни стоило. Стив не готов на жертвы.  
– Не переживай, – говорит Баки, уже снова улыбаясь, хотя улыбка все еще кривая, все еще тлеет обида на дне глаз, – я возьму с собой свой ломик, помнишь, с первой практики? Он приносит удачу, так что все будет путем.  
Ломиком можно разве что доломать неисправный механизм, когда попытки починить оказываются бессильны. И все-таки Баки, знающий устройство большей части самолетов и шаттлов и способный разобрать и собрать любую систему за несколько часов, не обходится без своей счастливой игрушки. Иногда он ею даже пользуется: байка о трех ударах ломом и дюжине матерных слов для падающего авианосца уже утратила имя героя, но еще ходит среди студентов академии, от желторотых первогодок до старшекурсников.  
Стив улыбается в ответ, отгоняя тяжелые мысли. Дурным предчувствиям и страхам не место рядом с Баки.  
– Ну, раз ломик, то, конечно, все обойдется. Зажги солнце, Бак, я проверю._

Света не было. Стоило разомкнуть веки, и вокруг возникло сумрачное, тесное пространство каюты. Темнота, рассеиваемая только слабыми огоньками под дверными замками, казалась непроглядной у самого изголовья. В горле еще саднило от крика, когда дверь в каюту открылась и закрылась и на край койки опустился, озабоченно хмурясь, Старк. Его разбитое лицо заставило Стива поморщиться от стыда и досады. У него самого синяки уже побледнели, а у Тони все еще густо лиловели, в темноте казались черными.  
– Кошмары замучили, Роджерс? – тихо спросил он.  
Стив сипло выдохнул. Пожалуй, хорошо, что не сбежался весь экипаж, но…  
– А ты-то что здесь делаешь?  
– Бессонница одолела, представь себе. Не привык спать, когда за стенкой кто-то орет так, как будто его режут. Дай угадаю. Поверхность солнца, да?  
Стив кивнул и отвел взгляд. Своими кошмарами он не делился даже с Бэннером. Здесь, на «Мстителе», они были единственным, что у него осталось.  
– Мне только она и снится, – сказал Старк. – Закрываю глаза – и вокруг сразу четвертое июля, с фейерверками и барбекю. Только на решетке – я.  
– Может, доктор Бэннер сумел бы помочь? – ровно спросил Стив. – Он на корабле как раз для такого.  
Тот фыркнул.  
– Ему бы самому кто помог, – отмахнулся он. – Я как-то с ним на пару смотрел бортовые дневники с "Гидры", не знаю, за чем было веселее наблюдать: за видео или за нашим дорогим доктором.  
Стив затаил дыхание.  
Бортовой дневник капитана Пирса он изучал вместе с Фьюри еще на Земле. Тот тщательно фиксировал происходившее на корабле: день за днем, неделя за неделей. В первые несколько месяцев дневник почти дублировал содержимое медицинского журнала. Члены экипажа тяжело притирались друг к другу, оказавшись заперты вместе в немалом, но все же ограниченном пространстве корабля. Путь "Гидре" преградил астероидный поток, но угроза быстро миновала. К концу первого года внутренние конфликты постепенно сошли на нет, и полет проходил в штатном режиме до самой зоны радиомолчания.  
Из мертвой зоны "Гидра" так и не вышла. Солнце продолжало умирать еще пять лет, из которых год ушел на попытки найти хоть какие-то следы корабля, два – на строительство "Мстителя" и два – на последнее путешествие.  
– Старпом тоже вел дневник, – произнес Старк, словно прочитав мысли.  
– Рамлоу? Никогда бы не подумал.  
– И правильно. Насколько я понял, Пирс много времени проводил в зале наблюдений, следя за приближением к пункту назначения. Рамлоу сперва ходил вместе с ним, а потом и один тоже. А после делился впечатлениями с веб-камерой. Знаешь, я не в восторге от того, что увидел. Как у него глаза горели, когда он рассказывал о солнечных ваннах. Сперва все шло отлично, видимо, бортовой мозговерт ему посоветовал в довесок к земной комнате. А потом он начал потихоньку ослаблять светофильтры. На десятые доли процента, раз в несколько дней. Пока солярий не превратился в микроволновку и не поджарил ему мозги. Он принялся нести что-то о чистой силе, стихийной мощи, власти светила над миром и все такое, и буквально через неделю после первого просветления, – Тони хмыкнул, – прекратил за собой записывать. Видимо, не пожелал делиться благодатью. Интересно, как богам понравится то, что мы им везем…  
Стив поморщился, не зная, от чего: то ли от тона, в котором Старк отзывался о божественном, то ли от того, что исчезновение первой экспедиции вдруг пахнуло эзотерикой.  
Тессеракт, когда его нашли, а тем паче когда поняли, что он собой представляет, казался не чем иным как даром божьим, спасением для замерзающего мира на тот случай, если Солнце все-таки погибнет. Неиссякаемый источник тепла, света и энергии, он выглядел идеальным решением, пока не стало ясно, что использовать его невозможно именно из-за мощности, которую ни одна технология не была способна взять под контроль. Тогда из дара он превратился в дьявольскую насмешку. Куб со стороной в три дюйма хранил в себе неизмеримую силу, которой хватило бы на то, чтобы согреть Землю на долгие годы вперед. Но ее невозможно было извлечь постепенно. Энергия тессеракта высвобождалась рывками, взрывами, вспышками, разносила здания, устраивала землетрясения и создавала радиоактивные зоны диаметром с небольшой городок, хотя сам куб почти не фонил, разве что не давался в руки, поэтому хранился для верности в свинцовом ящике, который Фьюри лично внес на борт шаттла в день запуска. Можно было бы заранее отправить его и хранить на "Мстителе", но попытки обуздать энергию тессеракта продолжались до последнего. После того, как на "Гидру" перекочевали все земные запасы расщепляющих веществ, у Земли оставался только он. Теперь не осталось ничего.  
– На "Гидру" не взяли бы человека с неустойчивой психикой, – сказал Стив. – Брок Рамлоу – боевой офицер, ветеран четырех военных конфликтов, он…  
– Он напрочь контуженный маньяк, старпом, – перебил Старк. – Бэннер тоже со мной заспорил, мол, капитану Пирсу, виднее, кого брать на борт, да и специалисты масштаба доктора Золы не имеют привычки ошибаться. Но, между нами, Зола тот еще специалист: нельзя верить людям, читающим одновременно лекции по психологии, истории религий и квантовой физике, если они не я, – Тони улыбнулся одним уголком рта, но Стив шутки не поддержал. – К тому же, ты не видел записей. А я смотрю на тебя и могу сравнивать.  
Стив с трудом разжал кулаки, только теперь почувствовав, что еще немного – и рама его койки начнет прогибаться в судорожной хватке.  
– И что такого ты видишь, чтоб сравнивать меня с напрочь контуженным маньяком?  
Тони только рукой махнул.  
– Сам думай. Мое дело было тебя разбудить, чтобы ты орать перестал. Спокойной ночи. Если получится.

  


Двадцать пять часов истекли быстро, хотя Стиву казалось – они никогда не закончатся.  
Тони сидел на узкой скамье в зале наблюдений, уставившись в панорамное окно. Солнце равнодушно смотрело на него; когда вошел Стив, он вздрогнул и оглянулся. Резкая тень упала на лицо, делая его из усталого изможденным. Оставленный Стивом синяк сходил со скулы очень неохотно.  
– Фьюри ждет, Старк.  
– Почему ты не рассказывал?  
– О чем?  
– Не о чем, а о ком.  
Стив похолодел.  
– Писать на "Гидру", так ты сказал. Вот я и задумался.  
– Стоило бы думать о том, на что у тебя было двадцать пять часов.  
– А я многозадачный. Так почему? Мне нечасто приходится признаваться себе, что я, с большой долей вероятности, свинья. Так что выкладывай.  
– Ты должен был принять решение, – произнес Стив с нажимом.  
– Это не решение, а гадание. Астробомбу для миссии "Гидры" создал я, и в ней я уверен. Но вся загвоздка в соотношении ускорителей бомбы и силы тяжести Солнца. Какой бы груз ни был сброшен, его скорость у цели будет так высока, что спрогнозировать результат невозможно. Я уже говорил, как паршиво чувствую себя в роли гадалки, Роджерс? Разрушится не только структура магнитного поля. Размоются понятия пространства и времени, все исказится, и единственное, на что можно будет положиться, это вероятность. Шанс.  
Стив не отвел взгляда, и через несколько секунд Старк успокоился. Посмотрел, чуть наклонив голову к плечу, и невесело ухмыльнулся.  
– Решение принято, старпом. Думаешь, я изменю его, услышав, что на "Гидре" может обнаружиться твоя подружка?  
Стив скрипнул зубами. Старк смотрел в упор и, очевидно, прекрасно понимал, что рискует заработать симметричный фингал на другую скулу, но продолжал буравить его взглядом, даже когда Стив развернулся и вышел из зала наблюдений, слыша за спиной торопливые, немного неровные шаги.  
Поддержанное капитаном решение Старка – два груза, два шанса на выполнение миссии лучше, чем один, а возможность спасти первую экспедицию и вернуться на Землю, сохранив тессеракт, и вовсе бесценна, – отчего-то привело его в тихое, раскаленное бешенство. Фьюри огласил план действий и отдал приказ об изменении курса, а Стив все продолжал стоять, вытянувшись, у короткой лестницы, ведущей на мостик, и не понимал, что с ним творится.  
Какая-то часть его дико, бездумно радовалась, рвалась скорее вперед, полным стремительным ходом "Мстителя" к новой цели. Самый крохотный шанс, мизерная возможность манили, ослепляли, лишая воли и оставляя вместо нее только желание оказаться на борту "Гидры". Самому пройти по отсекам и коридорам. Не доискиваясь причин и оставив их на откуп Фьюри, Старку и Бэннеру, найти главное и распрощаться с кошмарами уже навсегда.  
Но существовала вероятность найти иное. Обнаружить экспедицию погибшей. Стив ненавидел себя за невозможность перестать думать об этом. За прошедшие годы он успел примириться с потерей, оплакать ее, но теперь понимал, что на самом деле так и не сумел отпустить. Надежда, которую поселил в нем раздавшийся на "Мстителе" сигнал бедствия, а потом – решение взять курс на "Гидру", была больнее, чем все, что он чувствовал до сих пор. Потому что могла не сбыться.  
– Роджерс.  
Стив дернулся. Их осталось двое, а он и не заметил, как все разошлись по местам. Старк смотрел на него в упор, вопрос не прозвучал, но Стив и так его понял.  
– Не подружка, –сказал он и замолчал снова, не зная, что сказать.  
Друг.  
"Мое всё".  
Старк кивнул, так словно ему объяснения не требовались. Стив подумал было, когда они успели этому научиться, неужели стоило подраться в самом начале полета, – но додумать не успел. "Мстителя" тряхнуло, раз, другой – Стив услышал, как натужно взвыли амортизационные механизмы между внешней и внутренней капсулами, и по ушам ударил сигнал тревоги.  
– Нам вредно оставаться наедине, старпом, – нервно хмыкнул Старк, когда они вместе уже бежали на мостик. – Вселенная против.  
Первой, кого увидел Стив, была бледная, как полотно, Мария. Сидя в своем кресле, она смотрела прямо перед собой, похоже, не видя ни приборов, никого вокруг.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Стив.  
– Джарвис, – потребовал Фьюри, – доложи обстановку.  
– Повреждены наружные датчики и резервный энергоблок, – ровно отозвался компьютер. – По данным уцелевших наружных датчиков два процента площади наружной обшивки выгорели, оказавшись вне зоны покрытия солнечного щита. Точный размер пострадавшей зоны неизвестен ввиду отсутствия полных данных. Вероятность повреждения секторов щита с тридцать девятого по пятидесятый. Кислородный сад разгерметизирован. Аварийная герметизация запущена.  
Майя вскрикнула и выбежала, не дослушав.  
– Но из-за чего?  
Стив думал, что ответит Фьюри, но голос подала Мария – он еще ни разу не слышал ее такой.  
– Я облажалась, – сказала она надтреснуто. – Взяла расчет данных для разворота щита при перемене курса на себя. Угол подхода к Солнцу изменился на одну целую одну десятую градуса.  
– О господи, Хилл, – вырвалось у Бэннера.  
– Это мог сделать Джарвис, – начал Тони, и Мария дернулась, как будто он ее ударил.  
– Но сделала я, – механически повторила она. – И сделала неверно!  
Ее била дрожь; если Стив хоть что-то понимал, она была сейчас ближе к истерике, чем когда-либо в жизни, и он кивнул Бэннеру, тут же шагнувшему к ней. Корабль продолжало трясти, что-то скрежетало, казалось, прямо над головами.  
– Джарвис, отключить сигнал тревоги, – сказал Фьюри. – Щит и обшивку придется осмотреть снаружи. Хилл, приготовь два скафандра.  
Мария кивнула почти спокойно. Мысленно Стив поблагодарил доктора Бэннера и капитана: отвлечь ее сейчас могла только простая работа, с которой она гарантированно способна справиться. Со всем остальным можно было работать после.  
Стив шагнул было следом за нею, но Фьюри остановил его.  
– Ты – мой заместитель, Роджерс, и ты остаешься. Идем я и Старк.  
Тот поморщился, но подчинился. Стив сжал кулаки, кивнул и обратился к Джарвису, чтобы наблюдать за капитаном и Тони с его помощью.  
Полет вышел из штатного режима больше суток назад – после того, как раздался сигнал бедствия. Но насколько мог судить Стив, именно с момента выхода Фьюри и Старка с мостика все полетело к черту.

– Старк, – позвала Майя, – дыши ровнее. Ты слишком быстро потребляешь кислород.  
Она вернулась на мостик бледная, с больными глазами, и сперва смогла сказать только два слова: кислородный сад. Часть его выгорела, когда во время аварийной герметизации дверью одного из отсеков разбило упавший кислородный баллон. Многое уцелело, но все прикидки и расчеты, хватит ли оставшегося на обратный путь, справятся ли выжившие растения с выработкой нужного количества, были еще впереди.  
– Не учи ученого, – хрипло отозвался Старк. Было слышно, как громко и часто он дышит; тяжелый скафандр для работы в открытом космосе справлялся с температурой снаружи, но не так хорошо, как следовало бы. – Я сам проектировал эти жестянки.  
– Боже, Тони, есть ли в мире хоть что-то, к чему ты не приложил руку?  
– Попка мисс Романофф, – бодро ответил тот, и, когда Бартон глухо зарычал, добавил: – Клинт, важная информация специально для тебя. Не то чтобы я был намерен когда-либо попытаться.  
– Капитан? – Стив встал рядом с Майей.  
– Повреждения – пятнадцать процентов, – послышался ответ. – И три панели щита искривлены, без них мы сгорим, если попытаемся приблизиться к Солнцу.  
Повисла тишина. Стив уже открыл рот, когда снова включился Тони:  
– Хилл! Выруби автоматику на пару минут и поверни этот гриль так, чтобы внешние панели сорок пятого сектора оказались в тени. Что за минута молчания в эфире? Попотеть придется, но мы справимся!  
Майя только головой покачала. Бартон и Наташа рассмеялись, и Стив бросил на них короткий взгляд. Радость была преждевременной; его все сильнее грызло недоброе ощущение, предчувствие такое сильное, точно он гнал его от себя два года, а оно вдруг настигло его теперь.  
Вопреки его опасениям, после короткого спора с Джарвисом Хилл перевела щит на ручное управление и развернула с филигранной точностью, переместив поврежденные панели в необходимую для работы тень.На ее белое, точно окаменевшее лицо Стив старался не смотреть. Доктор Бэннер стоял за ее плечом, но, очевидно, не мешал, а напротив, успокаивал своим присутствием. Что поделать: на самого Стива он действовал ровно наоборот.  
Под первой панелью выгорела гидравлика, и на то, чтобы перекрыть узел, запаять контакты и вмуровать ее в пазы уже намертво, ушло чуть больше минуты.  
– Хвостовая часть корабля под угрозой, – пожаловался Джарвис. – Необходимо вернуться к прежнему углу поворота щита. Перевод на автоматическое управление.  
– Нет, – рявкнула Мария. – Ручное управление.  
Пока Старк и Фьюри возились со второй панелью, Джарвис успел получить от нее три отказа в переходе на автоматику и включить сигнал тревоги, который, даже замолкнув, продолжал отдаваться в ушах.  
– Хвостовая часть корабля под прямыми лучами. Пожар в грузовом отсеке. Угроза срыва миссии. Перевод на автоматическое управление.  
Мария прихлопнула ладонью по краю приборной панели. Выражение ее лица сделалось отчаянным.  
– Отмена, Джарвис. Я сказала, отмена! Капитан!  
– Старк возвращается к шлюзу, – ответил тот. – Тушите пожар. Я закончу.  
Глаза у Старка были больные – но он и сам выглядел больным, когда, пулей пролетев сквозь шлюз, рухнул на пол между отсеками в раскаленном скафандре. После того, как Стив и Майя в четыре руки раздели его, он растянулся на полу, дыша жадно, как утопленник.  
– Фьюри не успеет, – сказал он Стиву, и тот понял, что за ощущение не давало ему покоя. Неизбежность. Как знать, может быть, на "Гидре" было так же. Может быть, слишком спокойный путь длиной в два года был передышкой перед ожидавшим команду кошмаром, и Солнцу не было дела до тех, кто пытался его спасти.  
Последним, что услышал экипаж, было короткое "Готово". А потом Джарвис развернул щит.  
Мария уронила голову на руки; оглушенные, молча смотрели друг на друга Наташа и Бартон. От взгляда доктора Бэннера Стиву хотелось наорать на него – как если бы это он был виноват в том, что у "Мстителя" не было больше капитана.  
На самом деле виноват не был никто, и он это понимал. А еще понимал – если снова позволит себе задуматься, просто сорвется. Собственный голос казался чужим.  
– Капитан Роджерс пост принял. Офицер Хилл переведена в должность старшего помощника. Бартон, Наташа, курс на "Гидру". Майя, проверь состояние кислородного сада и запасов. Возможно, мы сумеем пополнить их там. Джарвис!  
– Капитан?  
– Отчет о последних повреждениях.  
Мария заплакала.

***  
_– Где тебя носило, Стив, ты, чертов ублюдок.  
Металлические пальцы смыкаются на горле тисками. Стив хрипит; спина ноет от удара о стену, ноги не касаются пола. Снизу вверх, из-под спутанной копны отросших волос на него угрюмо смотрит Баки.  
– Знаешь, сколько я торчал здесь, пока ты не соизволил явиться? – хватка становится еще жестче, и у Стива темнеет в глазах. – Это тебе не три месяца в мясницкой у минобороны с жестянкой вместо руки. Это годы, Стив, которые я провел в аду, пока ты размазывал сопли.  
– Баки, пожалуйста…  
Стив валится на пол, когда все вдруг прекращается. Каждое сказанное слово болит под ребрами, мешая вдохнуть, хотя саднящее горло уже свободно. Глаза жжет, и он упирается лбом в колени, сжавшись у стены. Даже если бы захотел, Баки не смог бы сделать ему больнее. Но это справедливо. Справедливо. Стив повторяет это себе, потому что ни о чем ином думать не может.  
– Заткнись. Больше никогда не называй меня Баки._

– Ты же понимаешь, Роджерс, что мы теперь никакие не спасители человечества и все остальное в этом духе? Мы смертники.  
Когда Стив вошел на кухню, Тони сидел за столом в пустом камбузе, и над кофе перед ним еще курился пар, но Стив был уверен: тот так и просидит, пока об кружку не станет можно руки обморозить. С тем же успехом он мог бы провести остаток времени, отведенного на сон, в своей каюте, но Стив же не остался у себя.  
Он кивнул.  
– Мы с самого начала были смертниками, Тони, – сказал он. – С того момента, как попали в списки командования, как был утвержден состав экипажа. И "Гидра", и "Мститель" имеют теоретические шансы на возвращение, но ты сам сказал: почва теории ненадежна. На нее ступают, когда больше ничего не остается.  
– Да ты лирик, кэп, – усмехнулся Старк. – Кто бы мог подумать. Существует огромная разница между опасением, что можешь не вернуться домой, и уверенностью в том, что не вернешься. Но так и быть, можешь дальше называть меня по имени. Повышение тебе на пользу.  
После этих слов вокруг словно похолодало. Стив передернул плечами и поскорее отвернулся, доставая посуду для себя.  
– У Фьюри не было выбора, – сказал он. – На его месте любой поступил бы так же, потому что у него не было шансов. Исправный или нет, щит выровнялся бы все равно. Просто во втором случае погиб бы весь экипаж. Ты уже выяснил, что произошло с Джарвисом?  
Старк поморщился.  
– Аварийная система подчиняется только приказам капитана, – тяжело произнес он. – Команду на отключение автоматики отдал я, а выполнила Хилл. Поэтому, когда хвост загорелся, аварийка переняла управление на себя.  
– То есть Фьюри…  
– Он знал об этом, и черт знает, почему он ничего не сделал! Человеческий фактор, кэп, есть такая штука.  
– Тебе страшно?  
Тони посмотрел на него, прищурившись, постукивая пальцами по металлу кружки.  
– Когда запускается астробомба, поначалу ничего не происходит. Потом проскакивает искра, слабая, почти незаметная, она замирает на миг, зависая в пространстве. А затем начинается расщепление. Раз за разом, в прогрессии, все быстрее, все больше. Сложно вообразить, а? Большой взрыв в малых масштабах, рождение новой звезды из умирающей. По-моему, это будет красиво.  
Стив отхлебнул кофе.  
– Тессеракт активен, – продолжил Старк. – Либо не особенно хочет оказаться на Солнце, либо ему не терпится. Выбросы энергии нерегулярны, но учащаются и становятся мощнее, и что делать, если скоро свинцовая колыбелька окажется ему тесна, вопрос уже не ко мне. – Он взглянул на Стива и закатил глаза. – Не знаю я, почему мне не страшно, Роджерс. Мы можем найти на "Гидре" уцелевший экипаж и прорву кислорода, запустить бомбу на Солнце и свалить на Землю с тессерактом подмышкой. А можем прогореть по всем пунктам, так что останется только направить "Мстителя" вперед и пойти на таран. Не сомневаюсь, ты так и сделаешь. Но мне не страшно.  
– А мне страшно, – тихо сказала Майя, возникнув на пороге.

– "Мститель" вызывает "Гидру". Повторяю: "Мститель" вызывает "Гидру". Говорит капитан Роджерс. Кто-нибудь слышит меня?  
Сигнал продолжал поступать: четкий, повторяющийся, неумолчный. Вблизи "Гидра" производила еще более гнетущее впечатление, чем этот сигнал. Зависшая впереди многоголовая громада казалась бесформенной, бестелесной в слишком ярком ореоле солнечного света. Свет проникал под сомкнутые веки, выжигая хищную черную тень на сетчатке. Даже когда широкий – почти втрое шире по площади, чем у "Мстителя" – солнечный щит "Гидры" полностью накрыл корабль, никто на борту так и не отозвался, но это уже вряд ли могло бы что-то изменить.  
Стыковка прошла гладко. Оставлять "Мстителя" на Марию, возможно, было не лучшей идеей Стива, но он просто не мог оставаться на месте. Старк вызвался сам, а Майю Стив взял для обследования кислородного сада – на случай, если тот на "Гидре" все же уцелел.  
Внутри было пусто, жарко и сухо.  
– Уровень кислорода в норме, капитан, – сказала Майя, снимая шлем легкого скафандра, но не торопясь снимать маску респиратора.  
Свет отсутствовал; луч фонарика, едва пробиваясь сквозь висящую в застывшем воздухе густую белесую пыль, выхватил из темноты висящий на стене отсека тяжелый скафандр, а рядом – второй.  
– Смотрите под ноги, – посоветовал Стив.  
– Человеческая кожа, – произнес Старк, засветив дисплей пада. – Пыль почти вся состоит из нее, – он скривился и не сказал больше ни слова.  
– Разделимся, – предложил Стив.  
Фонарик в руках у Майи задрожал.  
– Да брось, – рассмеялся Тони. – Можно подумать, нас тут злобные пришельцы по одному переловят.  
Стив взял Майю за запястье, держа, пока не прошла дрожь.  
– Проверь сад и бытовой отсек, – попросил он. – Тони, отправляйся к бомбе. Держите связь и дайте знать, если наткнетесь на кого-то из экипажа. Я пройду по кораблю до технического отсека, посмотрю, можно ли запустить двигатели.  
Пройти предстояло почти через весь корабль, и всюду царили те же темнота и запустение. Респиратор спасал легкие от пыли, но она ела глаза. В свете фонарика припорошенные ею коридоры казались засыпанными пеплом. Собственные шаги казались Стиву оглушительными; он вздрогнул, услышав в коммуникаторе голос Майи. Она смеялась.  
– Капитан! Капитан, кислородный сад!  
– Майя?  
– Пять лет бесконтрольного роста, капитан, видели бы вы эти папоротники! Кислорода хватит, хватит на обратный путь…  
– Возвращайся. Тони, где ты?  
– До бомбы не дошел, – покаялся тот. – Но решение осмотреться было нелишним, кэп, я обнаружил экипаж. Жду вас на смотровой площадке.  
На саму площадку они выходить не стали. Когда Стив понял, что именно Старк так жаждал показать, его замутило.  
В мечущемся свете фонариков застывшие темные фигуры, сидящие в ряд перед панорамным окном, выглядели призраками в ореоле все той же пыли. Сквозь толстое стекло воздух на площадке казался серо-синим, как вода на глубине.  
– Наружные светофильтры вывернуты до предела, – сказал Тони и постучал пальцем по темному стеклу, – нас защищает только промежуточный. Они превратились в пепел в доли секунды, посмотрите, позы совершенно естественные.  
– Как будто они просто любуются, – прошептала Майя, и ее вывернуло.  
Стив всматривался в фигуры на смотровой площадке – темные сгустки праха – и чувствовал, как отступает дурнота, теснимая более острым, жестоким чувством.  
– Здесь шестеро, – сказал он. – Двоих не хватает.  
Тони и Майя переглянулись.  
– Кэп, – начал Тони, но Стив покачал головой.  
– Делаем то, что собирались. Роджерс вызывает "Мстителя"!  
– "Мститель" на связи, – ответила Мария.  
– Корабль частично осмотрен, живых не обнаружено. Кислородный сад уцелел. Продолжаем осмотр. Майя, в бытовой отсек, Тони – к бомбе.  
Надежда грызла его изнутри злее, чем до этого – горе. Шестеро членов экипажа превратились в пепел, судя по всему – добровольно, хотя Стив не мог представить себе ситуацию, в которой это было бы возможно. Оставалось найти двоих. Если бы был жив капитан Пирс – он вышел бы на связь. Кто угодно вышел бы на связь, услышь он позывные "Мстителя". Искать следовало трупы, но, шагая по пыльному коридору и щуря в темноту слезящиеся глаза, Стив не мог даже в мыслях произнести это слово.

Двигатели были исправны, судя по состоянию технического отсека. Стиву хватило нескольких секунд на осмотр, чтобы понять: то, что "Гидра" стояла на месте, не было следствием поломки, как и предполагал Фьюри.  
– Роджерс, – позвал его Тони. – Груз в полном порядке. Где ты?  
– В техническом.  
– Иду к тебе. Майя с тобой?  
– Она еще не докладывала из бытового, – сказал Стив и включил общий канал. – Майя, докладывай.  
В наушнике висела тишина.  
– Майя.  
– Майя, – эхом повторил Тони. – Кэп…  
– Проверь бытовой отсек, – велел Стив. – Я закончу здесь.  
Ровный шум походил на урчание громадного зверя, приглушенно светились занимавшие правую стену табло и шкалы, отмеряя количество отработанного топлива, уровень кислорода. Одно табло было разбито: жизненные показатели членов команды. Сняв защитную панель процессора, Стив застонал. Бортовой компьютер был безнадежно мертв. Все схемы оставались целы, но там, где должны были проходить трубки систем охлаждения, болтались неаккуратные обрезки.  
– Роджерс вызывает "Мстителя"!  
– Слышу вас, капитан, – отозвалась Мария.  
– Миссию "Гидры" саботировали, – сказал Стив, опуская панель на место и распрямляясь. – Бортовой компьютер уничтожен, корабль никуда не полетит.  
Голос звучал на удивление ровно. Тони был прав: сомневаться, вернешься ли, и знать, что не вернешься, – совершенно разные вещи. Он повернулся к левой стене отсека.  
– Перекачка кислорода на борт "Мстителя" проблематична. Пока корабли состыкованы, есть возможность пополнить запасы силами "Мстителя", соединив системы вручную, и…  
Вдоль левой стены выстроились прозрачные "бочки": восьмифутовые резервуары с охладителем для двигателей и бортовых компьютеров. Один из них был пуст, но цел; еще один треснул от крышки до дна, и только свойство охладителя – отвердевать при контакте с воздухом – удерживало махину бочки от того, чтобы засыпать осколками весь отсек.  
– Кэп, ты что, заснул там, что ли, я – ох, че-е-ерт…  
Тони возник за плечом и теперь тоже смотрел на третий от входа резервуар. Стив думал, что закричит, но из горла рвался только задушенный клекот, глотку свело, так что он просто мотнул головой и крепче сжал челюсти.  
В резервуаре, люк которого был закрыт неплотно и весь покрылся нетающим твердым белым конденсатом охладителя, в неестественной позе неподвижно застыла человеческая фигура. Стив узнал бы даже в полной темноте, но не было нужды напрягать зрение. На металлическом протезе левой руки, поднятой вверх, к застывшей поверхности охладителя, еще видна была пятиконечная звезда: близнец татуировки на плече Стива.  
– Это он? – осторожно спросил Тони.  
Стив кивнул.  
– Джеймс Барнс, – произнес он надтреснуто. – Механик "Гидры".  
Теплая ладонь Тони опустилась на плечо, и Стив едва не вздрогнул. Тони слегка сжал пальцы, прикосновение, одно настоящее прикосновение оказалось лекарством. Спугнуло призраков. Стив с усилием отвел взгляд от сомкнутых век Баки. Будь глаза открыты, выражение изумления на лице было бы абсолютным. Не боли, а изумления, хотя, судя по всему, в застывающем охладителе Баки продержался в сознании целых несколько секунд: достаточно, чтобы зажмуриться, стараясь уберечь глаза, и поднять руку в уже бесполезной попытке всплыть.  
Стив не хотел об этом думать, но вытянутая к кромке резервуара рука все время притягивала взгляд.  
Тони молчал.  
– Когда набирали экипаж на "Гидру", – начал Стив, чувствуя тепло его руки и понимая, что зря вообще открыл рот, потому что теперь остановиться не сможет, – полететь должен был я. Но потом меня повысили и отправили под крылышко к Фьюри, набираться опыта. У Пирса уже был старпом… – Стив поморщился, – так что я остался на Земле, а Баки полетел. Только-только выписался из госпиталя после аварии.  
– Я слышал про аварию, – кивнул Тони. – Детонация военного груза?  
– Он оказался единственным пострадавшим. Те, кто ехал в голове поезда, не получили ни царапины, потому что грузовые вагоны просто оторвало взрывом. Из сопровождавших груз не выжил никто.  
– Кроме него?  
– Он осматривал детали двигателя "Гидры", которые везли на том же поезде. Три месяца провел в военном госпитале, а потом прошел тесты и подал заявление. И его рекомендовали для этого полета, дали назначение почти сразу, несмотря на протез. Мы тогда сильно повздорили…  
– Стив, – что-то в том, как он первый раз назвал имя, а не фамилию или звание, заставило Стива все-таки вздрогнуть, повести плечами и шагнуть назад, ближе к нему и его теплу. От резервуаров совсем не тянуло холодом, даже от открытого, и в отсеке, как везде, было жарко, но его как будто сквозняком прохватило. – Это прозвучит невероятно глупо, – предупредил Тони. – Но ты не виноват.  
Стив бы с ним поспорил.  
На полу возле бочки валялся небольшой железный ломик с рукояткой, выкрашенной в красный цвет. Стив подобрал его, стараясь не поднимать взгляд от пола. Нельзя было так оставлять Баки. Нельзя было оставлять здесь никого. И уже никому нельзя было помочь.  
– Где Майя?  
– В бытовом отсеке пусто. Там до черта следов, но ее нигде нет.  
– Идем, – произнес Стив резче, чем хотел, и они поспешно вышли из отсека.  
Когда пол ушел из-под ног и Тони, выругавшись, оперся на Стива, чтобы не упасть, тот понял, что уже был готов к чему-то подобному.  
– "Мститель", ответьте, – приказал он.– Что у вас происходит?  
Хилл ответила тут же. В ее голосе сквозила паника, и это отчего-то нервировало куда сильнее, чем ходящий ходуном корабль.  
– Опасность отстыковки, капитан. Немедленно вернитесь к шлюзу, пока он не развалился, иначе нас отнесет прочь от "Гидры". Романофф и Бартон удерживают корабль, но шлюз разгерметизирован.  
– Пиздец, – констатировал Тони уже на бегу.  
Майю они нашли сразу за порогом шлюзового отсека. Она сидела на пыльном полу, прислонившись к стене прямо под висевшими на креплениях скафандрами, в луже крови из перерезанного горла.  
Тони со свистом втянул воздух и застыл.  
– Майя, – сипло позвал он. – Майя.  
Стив вспомнил, как дрожали руки, сжимавшие фонарик. Вспомнил восторг, в который привел Майю кислородный сад "Гидры", и стиснул зубы. Он медиком не был, но чтобы понять, что она мертва, этого и не требовалось.  
– Не надо, Тони, – выдохнул Стив и вжал в ухо черную каплю коммуникатора. – Роджерс вызывает "Мстителя". Мария!  
– "Мститель" на связи.  
– Заблокируй доступ в техотсек. Запритесь на мостике. Не открывайте, пока не убедитесь, что за дверью мы.  
– Что происходит, капитан?  
Стив отстегнул один из скафандров. На вид тот был исправен, да и выбора особенно не было. Оставшиеся на "Мстителе" рисковали сейчас куда больше.  
– Тони, – произнес Стив тихо, и тот перевел остекленевший взгляд с Майи на него. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мария, Наташа, Бартон и Бэннер в опасности. Мы с тобой должны вернуться на корабль.  
Он взглянул на сидевшую на полу Майю. Кто, билось в мозгу, кто, Пирс или Рамлоу? И за что. Господи, за что?  
– Кто-то из членов экипажа "Гидры" остался в живых, – коротко сказал он в коммуникатор. – Он на "Мстителе". Майя мертва. Мы идем к вам, будьте готовы.  
Тони рванул к себе второй скафандр с таким остервенением, что при взгляде на него странное, почти механическое отупение, оставившее только ровно звучавшие приказы и четкие быстрые действия, начало отпускать Стива. Это было и хорошо, и плохо.

  


Они не успели.  
Мария, Наташа и Бартон обнаружились на мостике. Бледная Наташа сорвалась с места и повисла на Стиве, обнимая, напряженная, настороженная. Он сжал ее плечо в ответ и тут же выпустил, отстраняя. Она не спросила, он не ответил. Взгляд Бартона, на который он натолкнулся поверх ее головы, был нечитаем.  
– Где Бэннер, – спросил Тони, и Мария нервно мотнула головой на один из внутренних мониторов.  
– Когда ты отдал приказ, Стив, – сказала она, – он был в медотсеке, и я велела ему запереться там.  
– Джарвис, изображение с камер медотсека, – приказал Стив.  
Дурное предчувствие жгло так, что дышать было трудно. Как будто они и так сейчасне представляли собой воплощение собственных и чужих опасений, и все это – мертвый корабль, погибшая экспедиция, проваленная последняя миссия сама по себе – не знак обреченности. Как будто дурным предчувствиям еще не тесно рядом с ними.  
Медотсек выглядел совершенно обычно, точно так же, как и в любой из бесконечных дней полета. Но он был пуст.  
– Дверь нараспашку, – заметил Тони. Стив знал, о чем он думает.  
– Мостик вызывает Бэннера, – попытался он. – Мостик вызывает Бэннера. Доктор!  
– Доктор! Доктор?  
Вздрогнули все. Голос был незнакомым, сквозь гласные слышался тонкий, на грани ультразвука, звон, дробивший слово так, точно его произносили одновременно несколько голосов. Но голос был один, и, насколько мог судить Стив, ни Пирсу, ни Рамлоу он не принадлежал.  
– Доктор вам больше не поможет. Никто не поможет идущему против неодолимой силы.  
– Джарвис, – скомандовал Стив. – Местоположение неизвестного.  
– Грузовой отсек, – отозвался компьютер. – Камеры наблюдения повреждены, изображение не получено.  
– Это не неизвестный, – голос Марии сел до полушепота. – Это Арним Зола, корабельный врач.  
– Доктор Зола, передайте коммуникатор доктору Беннеру.  
– Бэннер покойник! – рявкнул тот. – Как и вы, как все, кто пытается применить силу, с которой не может справиться. Сила опасна в неверных руках, верно, мистер Старк?  
Тони вскинул брови и на вопросительный взгляд Стива только пожал плечами.  
– Никто из вас не видел того, что видел я. Мощь, равной которой нет. Власть, способную искривить пространство, изменить ход времени. Даже, – голос доктора Золы зазвенел сильнее, так что жалобно взвизгнул динамик на мостике, – воскресить мертвого.  
Стив, осторожно ступая, направился к выходу с мостика. Тони дико посмотрел на него, но он торопливо прижал палец к губам и вышел.  
Грузовой отсек находился в хвосте корабля, и добраться до него следовало как можно скорее. Безумный диалог звучал из всех динамиков, установленных на "Мстителе" – а это значило, что в узле связи доктор уже успел покопаться. Нельзя было вслух спросить у Джарвиса, где он сейчас.  
– Команде вы тоже сказали, что они воскреснут, док? – спросил Тони. – Или просто устроили одну солнечную ванну на всех, когда поняли, что Пирсу так просто мозги не промыть?  
– Думайте что хотите, – был ответ. – Пирс тоже не поверил мне. Эта сила могла бы выбрать его, но выбрала меня. А мне оставалось только дождаться вас. Последний шанс человечества, ведь так? Человечество не заслуживает права распоряжаться таким могуществом. И поэтому я забираю то, что вы так любезно доставили.  
Стив побежал.  
– Вы обрекли на смерть тех, кто вверил вам свои жизни, Зола, – с нажимом произнес Тони, – но Земля еще жива. Завершение миссии возможно. Не мешайте нам.  
– Моя миссия состоит в другом, мистер Старк, и это вы мне мешаете. Дело уже не в смерти одной-единственной звезды и не в дураках, которые выбрали смерть, когда могли бы стать богами. Вы хотели бы стать богом?  
– Я хотел бы, чтоб ты напоролся на собственный нож столько раз, сколько произнес слово "власть" за последние полторы минуты, – процедил Тони, и Зола засмеялся.  
– Вы не представляете себе подлинной мощи куба, Старк, а я представляю, потому что вел исследования, от которых вы отказались там, на Земле. К счастью, у меня была возможность забрать наработки с собой и продолжить свое дело здесь – и единственное, чего мне до сих пор не хватало, это сам куб. Вы не знаете, что значит суметь разрушить границу миров и из одного попасть в другой, открыв проход, как люк между отсеками. Все известные вам законы не более чем ловушка для разума, из которой я освободился. Меня ждет бесконечное множество миров, которые откроет мне тессеракт, так зачем мне спасать этот?  
Грузового отсека Стив не достиг: не было нужды.Доктор Зола покинул корабль, и следы его ухода были отмечены цепочкой кровавых отпечатков, ведущих к шлюзовому отсеку. То, что раньше было негерметичным шлюзом, соединявшим "Мстителя" и "Гидру", превратилось в груду измочаленного металла с обеих сторон, и расстояние между кораблями понемногу увеличивалось.  
Кровь Бэннера, подумал Стив. Горло сдавило и отпустило через секунду: механическое отупение возвращалось. Как если бы он сам превратился в глухо и ровно шумящий, работающий двигатель "Мстителя".  
– Роджерс вызывает мостик, – он опустил взгляд на скафандры с эмблемой "Гидры", все еще лежавшие на полу, там, где они с Тони оставили их, сняв. – Роджерс вызывает мостик.  
Идея была сумасшедшей, самоубийственной, но она хотя бы была. Оставаться на корабле и бездействовать, глядя, как с каждой секундой "Мстителя" относит все дальше от развороченного шлюза "Гидры", от тессеракта, от единственного спасения – не для них, но для всех остальных, – он не мог.  
Баки тоже не стал бы.  
– Зола забрал тессеракт, ушел на "Гидру" и разрушил шлюз. Я иду за ним.  
Первым очнулся Тони.  
– Ты чокнулся, кэп? – поинтересовался он. – Решил попрыгать в открытый космос?  
– Когда шлюз откроется, меня вышвырнет навстречу "Гидре", – сказал Стив. – Наташа, Клинт, удержите корабль на месте, сколько сможете.  
– Это самоубийство, капитан, – вмешалась Мария, а потом закричала: – Старк, вернись на мостик!  
Стив успел надеть все, кроме шлема, когда Тони ворвался в шлюзовой отсек.  
– Ты псих, кэп, а еще спрашивал, что роднит тебя с офицером Рамлоу, – проворчал он, ввинчиваясь в скафандр рядом. – Смотри сюда. "Гидра" не мой проект, но чертежи этих скафандров герр Шмидт благополучно спер у меня. Наружные ускорители мощнее, чем у наших. По дороге сюда они нам не понадобились, так что заряда хватит, чтобы скорректировать курс. Главное, делай, как я, и не теряй меня из виду.  
– Возвращение на "Мстителя" будет невозможно даже теоретически, – сообщил ему Стив.– Ты остаешься.  
– Еще чего, – яростно зарычал тот. – Откровенность за откровенность, кэп. Мы почти успели помириться.  
Стив попытался вдохнуть и не сумел. Ему захотелось коснуться плеча Тони, но делать это в громоздком скафандре было попросту опасно.  
Времени, с чудовищным количеством которого он не так давно еле справлялся, теперь не хватало ни на что. Даже на то, чтобы сказать "Спасибо".  
Нащупать кнопку выхода в шлюз тоже удалось с трудом. Стив просто ударил по ней перчаткой, сосчитав до трех, раздался предупреждающий возглас Марии, Тони выматерился громко до звона в коммуникаторе, и их выбросило в пустоту между кораблями.  
Мощности ускорителей едва хватило. Стив следовал за Тони, повторяя каждую его манипуляцию: только это позволило им не пролететь мимо шлюза подхваченными солнечным ветром. Ветер этот крепчал с каждым преодоленным метром, свет бил в глаза, и сильнее всего Стив опасался потерять цель.  
Окружавшее их безмолвие казалось переполненным звуками – хотя на самом деле Стив слышал только треск коммуникатора, в котором обеспокоенно переговаривались Бартон и Наташа, и лихорадочное дыхание Тони.  
_"Я вообще везунчик", – говорит Баки, отсмеявшись, и Стив видит в его глазах панику._  
Он успел зацепиться перчаткой скафандра за один из зазубренных выступов бывшего стыковочного рукава "Гидры", и Тони повис на нем. Страх, что скафандр сейчас разрежет, мелькнул на периферии сознания и пропал.  
_"Меня рано списывать, Стив!" – кричит Баки, хватая его за плечи, а Стив думает о двадцать втором дне рождения и игре в бутылочку, которая так ни разу и не всплыла ни в одном разговоре._  
На корабль они попали чудом. Стив понял это, когда шлюз открылся с первого раза, и их не снесло потоком высвобожденного воздуха; когда, задраив за собой внутренний люк шлюзового отсека, они повалились на пол под тяжестью скафандров, чувствуя давление воздуха, заполняющего пространство. Над головами горел свет, ровно гудели работающие системы.  
"Гидра", годами спавшая под горячим боком Солнца, ожила и впустила их.  
_"Стив, – говорит Баки. – Стив. Стив"._  
– Кэп, – окликнул его Тони, когда они оказались в уже знакомом коридоре. – Не вздумай предлагать разделиться.  
– И в мыслях не было, – честно ответил Стив. Мысли его были далеко. – Роджерс вызывает "Мстителя", – тихо произнес он. – Мы на месте. Бартон, уведи корабль к границам безопасной зоны, отмеченным на планах запуска тессеракта.  
– Капитан, – начала было Мария, но Стив оборвал ее:  
– Выполнять!  
Три члена экипажа – не восемь. Как знать, может, им и хватит кислорода на обратный путь. Должно хватить.  
То, что "Гидра" пришла в движение, первым почувствовал Тони.  
– Мостик, – успел сказать он, прежде чем они одновременно прибавили ходу.  
Сердце стучало быстро, но ровно. Стив бежал по залитым светом коридорам и переходам – мимо задраенных люков, ведущих в каюты-капсулы. Мертвый бортовой компьютер по всем признакам не мог работать – но работал, вероятно, доктору Золе все-таки действительно удалось подчинить себе тессеракт. Договориться с ним, сказал бы Тони, бежавший рядом. Хватит ли остаточной мощности этой энергии, чтобы направить на "Мститель" одну такую капсулу? Заработают ли системы эвакомодуля, продержатся ли достаточно долго, чтобы отправить Тони назад? Если да, то проблема кислорода будет решена.  
Надежда грызла больнее, чем неизбежность. Больнее всего.  
У двери в технический отсек, мимо которого они бежали, на полу валялся ломик с красной рукояткой. Стив обронил его, когда им пришлось бежать к шлюзу в прошлый раз. И, остановившись, подобрал снова. Тони хмыкнул.  
– Зола вооружен, – напомнил ему Стив.  
Арним Зола был безоружен, но от этого было не легче.  
Яркий луч, пронзительно синий, ударил Тони в плечо, отбросив на несколько метров назад, когда до мостика оставалось всего две двери.  
– Ну как, мистер Старк?  
У Стива упало сердце, он кинулся было к Тони, но тот уже поднимался на ноги. На плече остался ожог в пол-ладони.  
Куб сиял ослепительным синим светом, сквозь который приземистая фигурка доктора маячила смутным, размытым пятном, сгустком белого шума, смотреть на который прямо было больно. Свет мигнул и погас, оставив только свечение куба.  
– Пожалуй, отведу под это главу в мемуарах, – выплюнул Тони. – Не дурите, док, не то кэп вам наваляет.  
– Это тысячная доля того, на что способен тессеракт, – сказал Зола. – Не пытайтесь остановить это, и, может, успеете увидеть новый мир.  
Стив попытался все-таки разглядеть его, но не преуспел. Движения были слишком быстры, вся фигура доктора казалась темно-красной: обнаженное тело с содранной кожей, пришло на ум дикое сравнение. Чужая запекшаяся кровь. Свежий, незаживающий ожог. Куб он держал голыми руками.  
Тони и Стив бросились на него одновременно – плоть поползла под пальцами, Тони, матерясь, сжал сильнее, и Зола забился, крича. Стив схватил тессеракт – и, вскрикнув, выпустил. Пальцы обожгло и продолжало жечь, когда куб запрыгал по полу и замер.  
– На мостик! – заорал Тони, и Стив, кивнув, поднял артефакт с пола, уже не обращая внимания на боль.  
Рука горела огнем, это ощущалось даже несмотря на то, что на мостике было невыносимо жарко. "Гидра" неслась вперед, влекомая солнечной гравитацией, тессеракт горел все ярче, все горячее, и теперь пути назад уже не было. Сияние разгоралось, обжигая глаза, и он понимал, что это значило. Скорость росла, и вместе с нею росло притяжение. Очертания мостика еще были привычными, стены, пол, трубы и провода под потолком, приборные панели, кресла пилотов и навигатора, капитанский пульт… Но Стив уже ждал, помня слова Тони, когда все начнет меняться, течь расплавленным воском. Так это представлялось. Свет тессеракта делал все очертания призрачными, нереальными. Как в любом из снов, от которых Стив просыпался в поту. С той лишь разницей, что здесь не было Баки.  
– Роджерс вызывает "Мстителя", – выговорил он. – Тессеракт у меня. Нас притягивает к Солнцу. Миссия в решающей стадии.  
Ответа не последовало. Стив отцепил коммуникатор, и в этот момент на него бросились сзади.  
Арним Зола перестал быть человеком. Человеческое существо не могло двигаться так, не могло выжить здесь.  
– Тони! – крикнул Стив, хотя то, что Зола добрался до мостика живым, не оставляло сомнений в судьбе Старка. Стив замахнулся ломиком, все еще сжимая другой рукой тессеракт, и Зола ушел от удара, а Стив получил кулаком в лицо. Явственно пахнуло паленым мясом и еще чем-то, что он не мог назвать сходу.  
– Он вас не слышит, капитан, – мягко произнес Зола, и Стив перехватил ломик, ища воспаленными глазами дрожащую в раскаленном воздухе нелепую фигурку. – Идемте со мной, смотрите, он выбрал вас.  
Ожог расползался по руке темно-красной сетью, пульсируя, как отдельное живое существо. Первым побуждением Стива было отшвырнуть куб, он почти сделал это, когда безобразное обожженное лицо мелькнуло совсем близко и новый удар опрокинул его на пол. Стив ждал следующего и приготовился не выпускать куб, пока все не закончится.  
Но удара не последовало. С невнятным клокочущим звуком тень доктора Золы отпрыгнула куда-то за пределы ослепительного облака, окутывавшего Стива начиная от руки со сжатым в ней тессерактом.  
– Дай-ка это мне, приятель.  
Пальцы были холодными, ледяными, в царившем на мостике аду это ощущалось еще острее: секунда облегчения для обожженной кожи. С мокрых длинных волос капало, просторные штаны облепили быстро тающие осколки охладителя. Этого не могло быть.  
Поборов дрожь, Стив повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо.  
Баки встал рядом, забрав у него свой счастливый ломик.  
– Ты все равно не умеешь с ним обращаться, – весело сказал он.  
Стен и пола у мостика уже не существовало: все его громадное нутро преобразилось, искаженное до неузнаваемости, как и предупреждал Тони, давно, когда его слова о границах пространства и времени еще казались Стиву бредом. Зола двигался по сложной кривой – мелькал то тут, то там, неуловимый дрожащий силуэт, багряная тень. Баки перехватил ломик правой рукой, освобождая тяжелый металлический кулак левой, как раз в тот момент, когда Зола оказался совсем близко. Предупреждающе ярко блеснул нож, и Стив закричал.  
Баки умер.  
Баки был жив. В стремительно нарастающем ярком свете тессеракта Стив отчетливо видел их обоих, видел, как ломик принял и отбил удар ножа, а кулак протеза впечатался в размытое, словно бы мечущееся на краю бокового зрения багровое лицо. В следующее мгновение Баки уже размахнулся ломиком, а когда отпрыгнул, нехитрое оружие осталось торчать в груди Золы.  
– Ну, вот и все, – удовлетворенно констатировал Баки. – Ты куда-то торопился?  
Тессеракт жег так, что, казалось, уже касался кости. Стив выругался. Боль была настоящей, но все остальное…  
– Да, – сказал он.  
Хотя на самом деле, куда спешить покойнику. "Гидра" уже летела к Солнцу, и всего ничего оставалось до той секунды, когда притяжение звезды и тессеракта сделает свое дело. Баки, стоящий рядом с ним, был мертв, и сам он…  
– Да ты, я смотрю, с ума сошел, – сочувственно покачал головой Баки.  
Глядя на то, как на глазах у них пол перетекает в потолок, а сами они оказываются на одной из стен, стоя на месте, Стив готов был с ним согласиться. Размытие границ пространства и времени Стив представлял иначе.  
Он не понял, как они покинули мостик; не помнил, как бежали по коридору, как захлопнули за собой люк ближайшей капсулы. Может быть, это все привиделось ему, потому что вокруг до сих пор были видны очертания мостика. В потолке чернел широкий зев разбитого шлюза. Дрожащий свет фонарика плыл по стенам.  
Чтобы добраться до пульта управления, потребовалось пробежать еще несколько шагов по трясущемуся потолку, ставшему полом только в последнюю секунду.  
– Эта сволочь, – сказал Баки, через плечо следя за тем, как Стив отстыкует капсулу, – столкнул меня в бочку, когда я не пошел с остальными. Но бочки почти все переколотило при отстыковке, так что у меня появился шанс дать сдачи… Эй, эй, ты что делаешь?  
– Хочу, – ответил Стив, – зажечь Солнце.  
Их обоих залило синим свечением, ярким и плотным, и Стив все-таки выронил куб. Взяв металлическими пальцами, Баки повертел его перед собой, разглядывая.  
– Так эта хреновина и есть тессеракт?  
– Именно он. Это мощная штука, Бак, слишком мощная, чтобы работать на Земле. Но здесь сгодится.  
– Тогда я знаю, как мы поступим.

_– …са. "Мститель" вызывает Роджерса! Капитан! Стив? Вы слышите меня?  
– Капитан не может подойти к телефону, поскольку пребывает в отключке, – голос Тони слегка дрожит, и от этого он только отчаяннее хорохорится, – зато я прекрасно слышу тебя, моя радость, как у вас говорят? Натуся? Наташенька? Расклад такой: мы живы, а "Гидра" скоро сдохнет, поскольку мы перекрестили ее в Икара и дали пинка.  
– Тони! Где вы? – голос Бартона звучит почти панически сквозь шум помех, откуда тут помехи, нет, боже, откуда тут связь, они в мертвой зоне, а "Мститель" уже должен быть за ее пределами, он же отдал Марии прямой приказ, ну, Наташа…  
И Тони. Тони жив. Его лицо расплывается перед слезящимися глазами, красноватая пелена скрадывает тени и не дает всмотреться, оглушительная боль мешает повернуть голову, чтобы найти…  
– Роджерс отстыковал одну из голов, и мы дали деру. Судя по приборам, движемся к вам. Поймаете?.. Не вертись, кэп, все уже в порядке.  
Ничего не в порядке. Стив не может повернуть голову, не может шевельнуться, и можно только надеяться, что Баки пострадал меньше. Но его не видно, а Стив не может повернуть проклятую голову.  
– Тессеракт, – хрипит он, с усилием сосредоточившись на миссии, пытаясь хоть ненадолго запретить себе думать об остальном.  
– На "Гидре", где же еще. Я оставил его там, где ты его бросил, поскольку у меня был выбор, таскать по кораблю его или тебя. Угадай, что я выбрал.  
Стив холодеет.  
– Тони. Тони, там…  
Баки. Голова "Гидры" летит прочь, отделенная от тела, и Стив не помнит, как они это провернули, но Тони продолжает объяснять Наташе, диктует координаты, потянувшись к пульту, пересказывает что-то еще, говорит уверенно, самодовольно и радостно, и этой его радости не поверить невозможно… Но Баки, где же Баки, почему его не видно, не слышно, почему Тони не говорит о нем, он же не мог не заметить здоровенного парня с ломом наперевес, не мог не заметить труп Золы посреди мостика…  
– Баки, – выдыхает Стив._

– Я тут, Стиви, тут.  
Ладони лежали на щеках: теплые, обе - теплые. Стив открыл глаза, и в них ударил свет, ослепительно яркий, горячий. В жидком золоте таяли, растворяясь и разогревая его, последние голубые сполохи расточившего свою мощь тессеракта. От этой красоты захватывало дух, но Баки не смотрел по сторонам. Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Вокруг просыпалось Солнце.

\------------------------------------------------  
15.06.2014


End file.
